Swords of the Void
by Raidori
Summary: After letting out too much of the Kyuubi's chakra during a mission Naruto is banished so original right . 12 years later 4 of the 5 remaining Swordsmen of the Mist go missing and now are targeting the hidden villages with powerful new weapons.Bad summary


**This is a story I decided to write after I've read other ones like this but I've decide to give a shot and maybe it'll be good ya never know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

As he sat there packing what little possesions he had in the world he couldn't help but grumble at the quote un-quote "Retarded Council.".

"A threat to the village my ass. Just scared that I might actually learn a few more jutsus with it's chakra is what it is!" He complained.

While he was still flaming the council his thought couldn't help but wander back to the meeting.

Flashback

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you are here by banished from Konoha on the grounds of being unable to control the Kyuubi and being a threat to the village." One council member with the right of their face wrapped up._

_"Ya know what?!... Fine! I've had it with this place anyway!" He yelled at them._

_"You have the rest of today and all of tommorrow until you must leave, that should give you enough time to do whatever it is you wish." The same person said again._

_Naruto "Hmph!"-ed and stomped out of the room. Deciding to drown his sorrow in a bowl or two or twenty of ramen he made his way towards Ichiraku's. He sat down at the middle seat and ordered his usual._

_"Thanks old man." He said before getting to work on his order._

_"Naruto." He heard the voice of his sensei._

_"Yeah? What's up Kakshi-sensei, kinda eatin' here." Naruto said._

_"I'm sorry, but you must understand that I had to turn in my mission report and that means everything that happened... everything." Kakashi said._

_"Yeah, I know. I don't blame you sensei. I'm mad at the council at blowing this whole thing out of proportion really." He said._

_"Okay, I'll see you once more before you have to leave." Kakashi said and poofed away._

_Shaking his head Naruto went back to work on his ramen. After 15 minutes he was walking home with a full stomach and a lighter wallet. He met Sasuke on the way back to his place and gave a lazy wave. Sasuke fell into step beside him and accompanied him to his apartment._

_"What do you want Teme?" Naruto teased._

_"I want to talk." Sasuke answered._

_Shrugging Naruto let Sasuke follow him to his apartment. Once inside he took off his ninja shoes and went straight to his room to start packing._

_"So Dobe... is it true?" Sasuke asked._

_"Is what true?" He asked back._

_"About you being banished?" Sasuke asked again._

_"Yeah it's true. But I guess there's a good thing about it... I'll never have to look at you again." Naruto teased and stuck out his tongue._

_Sasuke got an angry mark on his forehead and whapped Naruto over the head._

_"Not cool man!" Naruto shouted._

_"What cha' gonna do about it huh?" Sasuke smirked._

_Naruto smirked back and untied his headband then handed it to Sasuke._

_"They never said I had to give my headband to them, just said I couldn't keep it. I can trust you to keep it in good condition right?" Naruto asked._

_"Yeah... sure no problem." Sasuke said as he took from the blond._

_"Thanks, but if you'd leave so I can get packing would be nice." He said._

_"Oh right. Guess I'll see ya before you leave... bye Naruto." Sasuke waved off._

_Naruto waved back and got his backpack from the floor then began to pack everything he had._

Flashback End

"Okay let's see here. All of my other basic jumpsuits, my five other shirts, all of my boxers, my kunai, shurikens and a few storage scrolls... yep that's everything." Naruto checked off.

Sighing he sat down on his bed and looked at the team picture he had. Putting his hand to the top of it he slammed it down and heard the glass crack. Flopping on his back he was trying to go to sleep but of course... all three of his teammates had to make him explain everything again.

"Naruto! Open up it's me Sakura are you home?!" He heard her voice.

"It's open!" He hollared back.

He heard his front door open then the rapid footsteps of someone running into his room. He sat up and was greeted with his pink haired crush.

"Hey there Sakura-chan." He smiled.

"Is... is, is it true Naruto? That you've been banished for some reason?" She asked him.

"Yeah... sucks ass right?" He joked.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" She screamed at him. "You've been banished Naruto! You can't ever come back!"

"Yeah I know, but hey what cha' gonna do?" He said.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked him.

"Tommorrow but I think I might leave today since I've already got everything I need." He explained.

"So early? But what about saying goodbye to everyone?" She asked again.

"Nah, it'd be too said so I'd rather I just go and everyone figure out on their own." He said. "And with that being said, do you think you could leave so I could get some sleep Sakura-chan?"

"U-um sure I'll see you later if I don't miss you that is." She said and walked out of his apartment.

Flopping down on his back again he quickly fell woke back up at around 2:00 A.M and shrugged on his backpack then went on his way towards the village gates. As he neared the gates he saw Sakura standing there, waiting for him.

"How long have you been here Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Long enough. I wanted to talk to you before you left." She said.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Where are you gonna go? I mean sure you could probably join another village but I'm just curious." She said.

"Hmm, never really thought of that. Maybe I'll just find a farming village or something and live out my life there. I'm kinda bored with this ninja stuff now that I think about it." He answered.

"Oh, never thought you'd be the one to say that you were bored with being a ninja." She smirked.

"Eh, stuff happens." He shrugged.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto." She told him.

He wrapped his arms around her too.

"I'll miss you too Sakura-chan." He told her.

They pulled back and Naruto dove in for a surprise kiss then ran like hell out of the village.

"See ya Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

"Grrr! Naruto! You better make sure I never see you again cuz' if I do there'll be hell to pay for stealing my first kiss!" She shouted at him.

**12 Years Later (Super time skip I tell you!)**

A blond man sighed and looked over his small village. That day 12 years ago still vivid in his mind.

"Tou-san!" A small girl cried.

He looked over at his adopted daughter and kneeled down to take her into his arms.

"Hey there Nanako. How's my favorite little girl doin'?" He smiled at her.

"Great! I learned a new jetsu today!" She smiled back at him.

"You mean 'jutsu'." He said.

"That's what I said! Jetsu!" She pouted.

Shaking his head he set her down and gave her some room. She put her hands in the ram symbol.

"Bunshin no jetsu!" She cried out.

Two very dead looking clones were produced from the smoke.

"Ehehe woops." She smiled.

"Heh, not bad there Nanako... have you been going through my scrolls again?" He questioned.

She nodded her head then made a motion for "Up." with her arms. He reached down and picked her up then placed her on his shoulders.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Home! Anzu-neechan made some really yummy dinner!" She said.

"Alright... and we're off!" He said as he took to jumping across the trees.

They got to their comfortably small home in a matter of minutes where they were greeted with the scent of food. They walked to the table an both pulled up a seat.

"Good you two are back! Just in time too!" Anzu smiled.

She placed two bowels of her special ramen infront of them and a third for herself. They all began eating their ramen and making small talk. Naruto looked over at his adoptive family.

Nanako, who he had found three years ago when she was only three. She has shoulder length blond hair and a pair of sea green eyes, to him she looked like a chibi version of Yamanaka Ino.  
Even for her age Nanako was rather short and it made her very mad, but that didn't stop her from playing with the slightly older children in the village.

Anzu who was eight years younger than him, he had met her 10 years ago while walking in the mountains. She instantly clinged to him and began calling him her Aniki. She has mid back length brown hair and a pair of onyx eyes.

"Are you okay Aniki?" Anzu asked.

"Huh?! Oh yeah sure I'm fine!" He smiled.

Both girls smiled back at him and continued to eat. He looked at both of their clothes and was glad that neither of them were begging for better clothes. They both had on gray pants with a blue robe, for Nanako, and a black robe, for Anzu, over them. He looked down at his own clothes and of course the most expensive thing he had on was the orange long sleeved coat.

"Alright girls, time for bed. You two have to go to school tommorrow." He said.

Both of them whined but obeyed anyway. Anzu and Nanako made their way to their room while Naruto crashed out on the couch.

* * *

**Yes it may be a boring chapter but then again most of my stories start out boring... or at least I think so.**

**And I'm having a bit of trouble. Naruto is gonna need a weapon for this story but I'm just not sure what to give him so here's what I'm thinking.**

**Two double spears**

**Bo Staff**

**Triple Staff**

**O Katana**

**Two Katanas**

**Or just sticks to a kunai and other basic ninja tools**

**If yall want to help me out just tell which one you want but if not enough votes are put in for any of the choices I'll just stick with the basic ninja tools.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
